90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Teddy Montgomery
'''Theodore "Teddy" Montgomery '''is a recurring character on 90210 and portrayed by Trevor Donovan. He is a famous tennis player, whose career ended when he injured his knee. Character Overview The son of a famous movie star, he previously dated both Adrianna Tate-Duncan and Silver. After struggling with his sexuality for a long time, he finally was able to admit to himself that he was gay and came out to his friends. He is married to Shane. 90210 Season 1 It is revealed that the one who found the body in the first season finale was Teddy after he was coming from a tennis practice he found Joe Herman lying on the ground and calls for help but he was already dead. Season 2 Teddy is Adrianna's ex and when he comes back to town, she dumps her current boyfriend, Navid Shirazi to be with him, but Teddy reveals that he doesn't want to be tied down. Later, Teddy grows close to Silver when she is struggling with her mother having cancer. Teddy tells her that his mother died of breast cancer. Later, Teddy develops feelings for Silver. He asks her to the Winter Wonderland dance, but is turned down by Silver who says he's a player. He makes a video and shows it to the entire school, explaining how he only wants to be with Silver. After he asks her to the dance again and is once again turned down. He eventually gets Silver to dance with him at the event, as friends but kisses her and she is shocked and walks away. Later, Silver sees him hugging another girl, in the presence of Dixon Wilson. When later asking Dixon about it, he leads her to believe that Teddy is still a player, not telling her that in fact the other girl was Teddy's sister. Dixon kisses Silver and Teddy spots them when leaving the party and is left heartbroken. In the next episode, Silver tells Dixon the kiss was a mistake and Dixon lies and says he agrees. Silver is then trying to talk to Teddy but he then tells her she was right all along about him, being a player and not being able to stay with one girl at a time. A few episodes later, Teddy's sister walks up to Silver and Dixon having lunch and tells her how she thinks it's too bad that she didn't give Teddy a chance. Silver then learns that the girl is Teddy's sister, and Dixon knew all along. Silver later tells Teddy she really likes him, but doesn't know if she can trust him. A few episodes later, this is still the case, but she wants to give him a chance. After dating for a while, she's still suspicious about Teddy seeing other girls, and after advice from Naomi Clark, asks another girl to shadow him while he's meeting another girl. The girl shadowing Teddy finds out that he told the other girl that he was seeing Silver right away and that it's serious. Silver immediately regrets not trusting Teddy and confesses to him later, telling him she knows she can trust him now. Teddy tells her that's great, but that now he doesn't know if he can trust her. Later on, they end up getting closer to each other and rekindle their trust for each other. The two have fallen completely in love but Teddy's father is reluctant to the idea of Teddy having a serious relationship as it distracts him from his tennis. When Teddy's father bribes Silver to break up with Teddy, Silver declines but breaks up with him anyway. In the last episode of Season 2, Silver allows Teddy to make the decision on whether they should stay together and the two get back together. Season 3 In the Season 3 premiere, he suffers an injury to his leg from a falling bookcase during the earthquake and while it doesn't seem serious at first, he later learns that his tennis career is over and treats Silver badly and shows up drunk to the senior party. He later walks in on Naomi doing a striptease while drunk and kicks the guys out to prevent her from doing something stupid. While reprimanding her, Silver walks in seeing Naomi in her underwear with Teddy and she leaves in tears. They later reconcile but fight soon after Teddy gets drunk and lies to Silver about it, who has bad memories of drinking due to her mother's alcoholism. Teddy wakes up the next morning and starts vomiting. It is later revealed that Teddy had hooked up with another male student from his school named Ian, who says not to worry and that he will not tell anyone they hooked up. This only agitates Teddy who later on calls Ian a faggot, during a rehearsal for Silvers breast cancer benefit, which alarms Silver and causes her to storm off upset with him. On the night of the benefit he attempts to apologise to Silver who in return tells him that it is over between them, after she leaves he runs into Ian and gets angry and tells Ian to stay away from him. Ian replies saying that he doesn't want to be around Teddy either and that just because he can't accept himself he shouldn't take it out on him. This causes Teddy to attack Ian and a fight between the two erupts. The fight is broken up by Mr. Matthews and they are both given detention for failing to explain the reason for the fight. In the 5th episode of Season 3, Ian and Teddy are shown in detention. The school principal comes in and informs them that the school is short on janitors. So she offers them manual labour, which will shorten their detention. The two agree to do it. Later, they go to the roof the clean up, even though they are not allowed to do so. While on the roof, part of the edge breaks off, causing Ian to almost fall off, only to be saved by Teddy. The two reconcile, with Teddy apologising for calling Ian names. Ian replies, saying its okay. He knows how Teddy feels and what he is going through. He went through the same thing and if Teddy needed anybody to talk to, he should come to him. Teddy storms off saying that there's nothing to talk about. At the end of the episode, Teddy is shown making out with a female student. They are about to have sex, when she notices that Teddy isn't erect. He then makes up the excuse that she just wasn't hot enough and gets out of the bed to put his shirt back on. In episode 9, Teddy is slowly starting to accept his sexuality and visits a gay bar alone but he loses his wallet and is forced to ask Ian for help. Teddy begins to trust Ian more and sees him as an inspiration. It is revealed that Teddy has had confused feelings for years but has been trying to ignore them. This brings Teddy and Ian slightly closer as friends, a lot because Ian is the only one Teddy can confide in about his homosexuality. In episode 10, at the beach luau, Teddy sees Ian with another guy and begins to feel jealous. Silver, upset about Navid and Adrianna, kisses Teddy. Teddy does not reciprocate her feelings and tells her there is someone else. He admits his feelings for Ian, by kissing him and starting their relationship. In episode 11, Teddy wants to continue seeing Ian but Ian doesn't want their relationship to be a secret. Teddy isn't ready to come out yet, and Ian at first can't accept that. But at Adrianna's party, Teddy finally admits to Ian he is gay but just isn't that ready to come out to everyone yet but one day he will be but Ian needs to give him some time. He tells Ian that he really likes him and wants to be with him. Ian finally agrees, they kiss and start their relationship, unaware Dixon has seen them kissing. Teddy later finds an envelope in his locker with a note demanding $50,000 or they will reveal his secret and a picture of Teddy and Ian kissing. In "All About a Boy" Teddy finally comes out to his friends at Guru Sona's party following pushes from Ian and support from Silver. His friends, although slightly uncomfortable, all support him. After the party while Ian and Teddy are celebrating, Ian mentions the blackmail being in his locker, something Teddy never told him. Teddy realises it was Ian all along and breaks up with him. Teddy is then forced to face the rest of his coming out process alone. He faces some measure of hostility, but has support from Silver. In "Revenge with the Nerd" she takes him up onto the roof to hit tennis balls, something he did with her the previous year when she was dealing with her mother's cancer. However, he accidentally hits someone and when he goes to apologise he accidentally outs himself to Marco Salazar, a soccer player for West Beverly. Marco however gives him his phone number and tells him to call. Silver then talks to rest of the guys about Teddy's sexuality in "It's High Time". Liam Court, Dixon and Navid take Teddy to a gay bar as a sign of support. Teddy feels immediately uncomfortable as does Liam, who freaks out when guy hits on him and runs out. Navid and Dixon are able to enjoy themselves, while Teddy leaves and has a heart-to-heart with Liam, which makes him feel much better. In "The Enchanted Donkey" while on vacation in Mexico Teddy runs into Tripp Willinson, his former roommate and friend from Exeter Prep School. While Teddy is glad to see him, he admits to Silver that Tripp was the first guy he had feelings for and the reason he left Exeter. He also isn't looking forward to having to pretend to be straight infront of him. That night over beers the two are talking, most notably about Teddy's reputation as a player. Teddy confesses to Tripp that he's actually gay and in response Tripp kisses him, revealing that he is too. The two hook up but the next day Teddy meets Will, Tripp's boyfriend, with whom he shares a very open relationship. Seeing how Tripp is still a player, Teddy realises he wants more than just a hook up, and when he returns to LA he calls Marco. Season 4 In the season premiere, Teddy reveals he had split up with his boyfriend, Marco over the summer for unknown reasons. He decides to spend his final days of summer with Silver, Naomi, Annie Wilson, Navid and Dixon. As college begins for most of the group, Teddy decides to take his outing to the next level by coming out to his father. Teddy leaves Beverly Hills for Barcelona, and leaves a voicemail for his father revealing he is gay. He quickly hangs up the phone as the plane descends. Weeks later, Teddy returns to Beverly Hills. He tells Silver that his father never returned his call, nor the several after that. However, his aunt and uncle are revealed to be more accepting of Teddy than his father. Teddy also mentions of having a fling with another man while abroad. Their relationship is then cut short after they both have to return back home. While attending CU, Teddy bumps into the same man from Barcelona, whose name is later revealed to be Shane. Shane reveals he is working for a congressional candidate; Marissa Harris-Young, who happens to be running against Teddy's uncle in the election. Shane rules out Teddy's uncle as a homophobe, and tells him they can never be together if Teddy supports his uncle in the campaign. However, Teddy tells Shane he will not stop supporting his uncle, because he is the only one in his family who accepted him. Shane and Teddy later reconcile and decide to join Naomi and the rest of the gang on a trip to Las Vegas. While in Vegas, Teddy realises how different his life has become and how he will never meet society's expectations, making him depressed. After a night of drinking, Silver manages to convince Teddy to marry Shane. Teddy agrees and the two get married, however there is no official marriage license. Silver also manages to capture their entire wedding on video and accidentally sends it to her candidate; Marissa who then realises the tape to the media in order to cause troubles for her opponent in the election. When Silver notices the news story showing footage of Teddy and Shane's wedding on TV, Teddy automatically blames Shane over the leaked footage and ends their relationship, leaving Shane and Silver bemused. Teddy's uncle faces a backlash over the video and Marissa subsequently wins the election. Silver later realises that she accidentally sent the footage to the Campaign Office and confronts Marissa at the election results where Marissa admits that she leaked the video but only to help her win the election. Teddy and Liam get arrested after breaking into a racetrack and driving the cars. Teddy is released on bail and calls Silver to pick him up, where he reveals that his family won't speak to him and he's lost everything that mattered to him except Silver. Silver is overcome with guilt over the leaked video and confesses to Teddy and begs for his forgiveness but Teddy is devastated and says he can't forgive her. A couple of weeks pass and Teddy still hasn't spoken to Silver. He calls her and asks her to meet him where he tells her that he's decided to leave town for good and has got a job as a tennis coach in London. Later on, Shane arrives to say goodbye where he reveals that he is leaving Beverly Hills and is going back to Washington to finish college. Shane tells teddy that running away won't solve his problems and that his friends really care about him and so does he. The next day Teddy joins Liam, Navid, Dixon and Ivy Sullivan for a game of beach volleyball where Ivy gives Teddy some tough love, telling him to get over himself and realise that it's not all about him. At Naomi's fashion show, he takes Ivy's advice and makes amends with Silver, apologising for his behaviour and acknowledging that the video leak was a stupid mistake. On his last day, Teddy bids farewell to everyone at Naomi's mansion, before Silver drives him to the airport. In the car, Teddy leaves a voicemail for his uncle saying that he's sorry about the video but he won't apologise for being himself. He also tells his uncle to let his dad know that he is finally happy. In a final twist, Silver drives past the airport and instead they arrive at Shane's house. In the end Teddy declines the job in London and decides to move to Washington with Shane. Teddy and Silver share an emotional farewell and Silver says goodbye to Teddy and Shane one last time and they drive off together. In the season finale, Teddy is sitting with Silver and she asks him to have a baby with her. She tells him she shouldn't have picked between Navid and Liam, and that she wanted the father of her baby to be someone who will always be in her life and she chooses him because they have been through a lot together. Season 5 Teddy tells Silver that he's flattered and confused about her baby request. Silver tells him she's not ready to choose between Navid and Liam, and that she really only wants Teddy to provide his sperm. Teddy tells her he's not ready and he needs time to think about it. Later, Teddy tells Navid and Liam that he's going to make a baby with Silver. With Dixon's car crash fresh in his mind, he tells the two that life is too short and Silver needs him. Teddy tells Silver he'll do it by going to her house and handing her a Christmas card with the words "I'll do it" written on it. Teddy and Silver show up at the sperm bank so Teddy can take care of his side of the deal but he mentions that he has to go back to D.C. tomorrow. Later, Silver mentions to Teddy that she's ovulating that day but she has to wait until next month because of the reception. At the reception, Silver heads down to the cellar to drink her feelings away and Teddy comes down to join her. While they're down there, Silver almost kisses Teddy and it reminds them that they never talked about Teddy's feelings for her when he was straight. Thinking that Teddy never really loved her, Silver leaves. Later, Silver asks him if he ever loved her of it it was a lie. Teddy tells her he was never lying to her, he was lying to himself and he still loves her. Photos Teddy 3.jpg Teddy and Adrianna.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Adrianna Tate-Duncan Teddy 1.jpg Teddy and Navid.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Navid Shirazi Teddy 2.jpg Teddy and Annie.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Annie Wilson Teddy 4.jpg Teddy and Dixon.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Dixon Wilson Teddy 5.jpg Teddy and Silver.png|Teddy Montgomery and Erin Silver Teddy 6.png Teddy and Naomi.png|Teddy Montgomery and Naomi Clark Teddy 7.jpg Teddy and Ian.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Ian Teddy 8.jpg Teddy and Ivy.png|Teddy Montgomery and Ivy Sullivan Teddy 9.jpg Teddy and Tripp.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Tripp Willinson Teddy 10.jpg Teddy and Liam.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Liam Court Teddy 12.jpg Teddy and Marco.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Marco Salazar Teddy 11.jpg Teddy and Shane.jpg|Teddy Montgomery and Shane Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5